


One Of Us

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FP Jones Protects Betty, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: At the Whyte Wyrm, Toni tries to get Jughead all to herself. How do Betty and Jughead react?





	One Of Us

Toni Topaz tried to be quite the threat. Ever since Jughead had became a Serpent, she wanted him as her own. Sure, he had precious, _supportive _Betty Cooper as his girlfriend, but what could she do for him? Toni thought that with correct planning, she could kick Betty out for good.__

__The gang was in the Whyte Wyrm, like always. Jughead was sitting next to Sweetpea, rolling his eyes at whatever the taller boy was saying. Sweetpea could be quite the dumbass sometimes, but they two of them had grown to be friends over the past few months. Toni walked inside and caught the sight of the two boys, making her smirk. She then scanned the area, seeing that Jughead hadn’t brought Betty along with him today._ _

__“Hi, Jug,” Toni said as she made her way over to the boy in the gray colored crown beanie. “Any plans today? Gonna head to the Northside? Act all prime and proper at Pop’s with your preppy friends?” She asked jokingly, raising her eyebrows at him as she took a seat in the barstool next to him. “Or… you gonna act like one of us today?” Toni was the only one who ever talked like this to him… the others were afraid to say anything like that being that FP was out of jail now. No one messes with a Jones too bad when the head one’s around._ _

__Jughead rolled his eyes. “I am one of you, Toni,” he responded, turning to show the back of his Serpents jacket. “And they’re my friends, so if I want to go over there, I will,” he said. “Plus, my _girlfriend _is there.” He smirked, talking of Betty. This made Toni want to punch him in the throat. “She’s not there right—”___ _

____Toni cut him off. “You know, she isn’t like you, Jug,” she said, and the plan ensued. With those few words, Sweetpea’s eyes widened and he got up to walk away, knowing what the pink haired girl was trying to do. “She doesn’t understand you the way I do— the way a Serpent does.” Her voice was lower than it had been, and she clearly wasn’t playing around anymore either._ _ _ _

____Jughead rolled his eyes. This happened way too often. Somehow though, he never understood that this was her way of trying to get with him. He always took it as her just not liking the fact that Betty was from the Northside. A very naive boy, in this situation. “Toni, she is my girlfriend. She supports me in everything. I understand you’re looking out for me and all… don’t want me to get hurt and shit, but she loves me. That’s that. It’s never gonna change,” he said with confidence._ _ _ _

____Toni let out a very quiet and frustrated groan. She had to think harder on how she was going to do this. She got up, deciding to go to the restroom so she could recollect her thoughts and think a little bit. She had such a crush on Jughead since the day she met him. How couldn’t he like her back? They were the same. It should be easy._ _ _ _

____As she made her way to the ladies room, a familiar blonde ponytail came out. Betty Cooper. She was here and Toni didn’t even know. When the girl turned around, she stopped in her tracks, seeing the Serpent girl staring at her. “Hi, Toni,” Betty said, trying to sound nice. Toni knew it was fake._ _ _ _

____The rage and frustration was just so built up inside of Toni that she couldn’t hold anything back. “Why the fuck do you even come around here?” She spoke rudely as Betty tried to walk past her._ _ _ _

____This question made the Northside girl stop in her tracks. “Excuse me?” She asked, looking Toni straight in the eye._ _ _ _

____“This,” Toni started, pointing around the vicinity, “isn’t your scene. You don’t belong here. No one wants you here.” Betty was about to speak up, but Toni went at it again. “You come here, following your boy toy around like a little lost puppy. Looks fucking pathetic,” she spat. The blonde’s eyebrows raised high, clearly annoyed at this girl’s words. Again though, Toni kept on going. “You don’t shouldn’t even be together, for God’s sakes. You’ll never last. You’re not some ‘Romeo and Juliet with the happy ending’ like you like to call it. Jughead should be with someone like me… someone who could stand up for him, make sure he’s in the right place, not someone who just comes along for the ride. I mean, damn, you do shit for him.”_ _ _ _

____Betty stepped forward now, clearly not intimidated as she should be. “You think you belong with him? Tell me, do you really think he wants to be with you?”_ _ _ _

____“I think I’d be better for him—”_ _ _ _

____“God, you have been going at this for months, Toni. Give it up,” Betty pleaded. Like most girls would, she hated the fact that this girl was so intent on trying to steal her man. “Me and Jug? We support each other. We’re good for each other—”_ _ _ _

____Toni grimaced. “All you are is a no good, rich bitch. You think you could have everything you want. Wait until I get my hands on him. He’ll never come back to you,” she said, eyeing the girl up and down, scanning her face. She way about to speak more of her mind, but was cut off by the sound of a man shouting._ _ _ _

____“Topaz!” FP yelled out, making the whole bar silence. To both girls surprise, they turned their heads to see Jughead and FP standing only a few feet away from them. From the look on Jughead’s face, he had heard a lot. “What the hell do you think your doing?” There was no response._ _ _ _

____Jughead stepped forward, inching himself closer to Betty. “This had been going on for months?” He asked quietly, and his girlfriend sheepishly nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He frowned, putting a hand on her cheek._ _ _ _

____Betty gave a crooked smile up at him. “Because I knew it wasn’t a real threat. Plus, you’ve been gettin’ along pretty good here, Juggie. You have friends here. She’s your friend. I didn’t want to change any of that,” she said, not really caring how many eyes and ears were currently on them._ _ _ _

____Jughead shook his head and placed a small kiss to her forehead. After that, he moved to her side to look at Toni, making sure his hand was on the small of Betty’s back. “I’m sorry, but no friend of mine harasses my girlfriend like that… no friend of mine downplays my girlfriend like that,” he said, looking into the pink haired girl’s eyes. “Toni, I didn’t know of your feelings for me, and after this, I am really not sorry to say that things will never be like that between me and you. Shit, we aren’t even friends.”_ _ _ _

____Toni’s jaw gasped open. “But she isn’t one of us!”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, she is,” FP said. The other Seprents that were listening in nodded in agreement with the Jones man. “She may not be a member of the Serpents, but she does a hell of a lot for us. She’s gone through a hell of a lot on her side of the town for sticking with us the way she does. No one here is to not appreciate that.” His voice was honest. It was right to stick up for his son’s girlfriend. She literally was the reason that he was out of jail._ _ _ _

____Betty smiled at her boyfriend’s father and mouthed the words, “Thank you,” to him, to which he nodded and grinned as a response._ _ _ _

____On the other hand, Toni let out an angry yell and stormed out of the Whyte Wyrm completely. People were muttering this under their breath, mostly cursing words of shock and amusement. They were entertained though. Normally all that went on in the bar was fish fights, not verbal fights._ _ _ _

____As FP tried to get everyone to get back to what they were doing, Jughead turned to stand face to face with the blonde haired beauty that he was lucky enough to call his own. “I wish you would’ve told me,” he whispered. “I don’t want anyone messing with you,” he said, running a finger down her cheek._ _ _ _

____“I know I should’ve told you. You’ve just be so happy lately, I didn’t want anything to change that. Don’t want you getting worked up over little things, you know?” Betty stepped closer, looking up at him. He was so tall, but she didn’t mind. She liked the size difference._ _ _ _

____Jughead bent down to kiss her. “Betts, you’re the only reason I’m so happy. Thought you’d know that by now,” he said, kissing her once again. Betty was smiling through the kiss, and it didn’t break when their lips separated either. “I love you, okay? Just tell me if any bad shits going on for now on, please. I’ll handle it,” he told her._ _ _ _

____Betty nodded. “You got it, my knight in shining… _leather. _” She giggled as he playfully rolled his eyes. She then wrapped her arms around him, and they enveloped each other into a big hug. “And thank you. I love you too.” Toni was wrong, they were the Romeo and Juliet that were going to have the happy ending. They had real, deep love, and nothing was going to interfere with that.___ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who really loves Toni, I'm sorry for making her seem so terrible in this.


End file.
